Pups and the Royal Corgis Assignment
Summary The Royal Corgis, an old acquaintance of Sweetie and Lady Penelope has fallen on hard times through their royal treasury has nearly bankrupt. A pair of gangsters become aware of their remaining asset who found out that they know how to restore the kingdom's resources from some rocks that have geodes in them. Their lives are in danger when the two men kidnap them and steal their geodes to save their kingdom. Characters * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Sweetie * Busby * Lady Penelope * Parker *Royal Corgis *Prince Waffles *Rubble *Marshall *Chase *Skye (cameo) *Thunderbird 1 *Thunderbird 2 *DOMO *The Mole *Dylan *Dolly *Doug *Delilah *Destiny, Dallas & Déjà Vu *Dawkins *Dizzy and DeeDee *1st Croupier *2nd Croupier International Rescue Equipment used * Thunderbird 1 *Thunderbird 2 *DOMO *The Mole Episode (The Episode begins at the Cononish Gold Mine, where the miners informed the Royal Corgis that the gold had run out, the Corgis were shocked. The kingdom was now bankrupt. How are they gonna take care of their people? They needed to do something quickly to save the kingdom, but what? And then it struck them. Nearby lived a royal pup and a wealthy lady who knows everything. At the Lady Penelope's house.) Sherbet: It's a real shame that His and Her Highness might be telling the truth after all. Sweetie: Well, when they said they'd lost everything. I wish there was something we could do to help her. Lady Penelope: Quite right, Sweetie. Oh, Sherbet, you and Rubble are coming for the air display. Right? Sherbet: Yes, M'lady, Skye is in part of the show and perhaps he'll think of something. (At the air show, Sherbet and Rubble are watching a new carrier, the WAF Wombat.) Rubble: This is what I've been wanting to see. It's the new carrier craft. Sherbet: I say! Isn't that a bit close? (The crowd watches as a second, smaller plane - the WAF Dart 1 Parasite that Skye is piloting moves in closer to the new carrier jet and, amazingly, lands on it.) Rubble: What are they going to do, Sherbet. Sherbet: Just wait and see. It's Skye, she's ejecting herself, I guess the other machine is gonna guide the two of them down. (The smaller plane has full control, and safely lands the carrier on a runway. Some military Generals are impressed.) Percy: Absolutely first class. First class! Percy's Friend: That's all very well, Percy, but you know, International Rescue are doing this sort of thing all the time. They ought to have them on display. (Later, At the royal scottish mine, Sherbet went to visit the same site where he and Rubble rescue those miners from the previous episode. While exploring and surveying the mine for inspection and safety reasons, Sherbet found something near his paw.) Rubble: Looks like this part of the mine is okay. Sherbet: Good and before we move on, I think you'll like this. Rubble: A rock? ''' '''Sherbet: Unassuming on the outside, and a treasure within. Hey, Rubble, are you thinking what i'm thinking you're thinking? Rubble: Yes! Let's go tell Sweetie and Lady Penelope about the good news. (And They were both about the Mine. They discovered it was filled with geodes. Under Their direction, the beautiful crystals created a new industry. At Lady Penelope's house.) Lady Penelope: Oh, yes. It's a good example of his middle period. It's an honour really, to have it inside my home. Sweetie: Now, we begin to disscuss about your kingdom. (The four sat down for tea and talk while Sherbet, Rubble and Busby babysits Prince Waffles) Mr Royal Corgi: I beg your pardon. I do hope I'm not casting aspersions on your business ability, but the offer you have made seems so disproportionate. Oh, cucumber sandwiches, how delicious! Mrs Royal Corgi: And I award you, Sweetie, Sir Sherbet and Rubble a visit to our kingdom. Sweetie: But first we need to make a fortune for your people before importing. Mr and Mrs Royal Corgi: Fortune? Lady Penelope: Yes, like she said but- Mr Royal Corgi: That's a great idea! (A few days later, a Fireflash jet is scheduled to fly to Barkingburg) Airport Tannoy: Will passengers on the Fireflash flight 681 to Barkingburg kindly join their hostesses in two minutes at moving walkway number three. Mr Royal Corgi: Number three. Oh, dear, dear. Do you suppose that's a lucky number, or not? Sherbet: Now, your highness, that will do! I've got a going-away present for you that'll give you luck. (Sherbet gives a box to Mrs Corgi, when she opened, it was a a St Christopher broach and tells her to wear it, as it will bring her luck.) Mr Royal Corgi: Thank you, Sherbet and Lady Penelope, we couldn't thank you about it. Airline Hostess: Your highness, we're ready for you now. Mr Royal Corgi: Oh, thank you, thank you! Well, goodbye, Sherbet and Penelope dear. Sherbet: Goodbye, Mr and Mrs Corgi. Mrs Corgi: Say byebye, Waffles. Prince Waffles: Byebye! Sherbet: Goodbye, little Prince! Have a safe trip! (As Captain Hanson and the Fireflash co-pilot are ready to take off, and minutes later the Fireflash is in the air. Mrs Corgi puts the broach on. Meanwhile, at Barkingburg, Sweetie and the Princess of Barkingburg told the Butler to go to the airport and pick up the Royal Corgis.) Butler: I've got it right here, Princess. Princess of Barkingburg: Good. That'll show them we mean business. Just in case Butler: See you later, Princess. (As he hangs up, he is hit on the back of the head and knocked out - it's none other than Chandler and Brophy, and they plan to get those geodes.) Chandler: That takes care of him. Brophy: And that uniform of his is gonna fit me perfectly. Chandler: Yeah, it's gonna be a cinch to get the royal dogs. (The Fireflash lands at Barkingburg airport, the royal corgis collect their bags.) Brophy: The, er, Corgis of Camden? Mrs Corgi: A-ha. You must be Sweetie and the Princess of Barkingburg's butler. Brophy: That's right. Can I carry your bags? Say, is that the geodes in that box? Mr Corgi: Um, yes. But there was a certain... arrangement Brophy: You mean this? (Scene cuts back to Lady Penelope's house) Lady Penelope: Well, the Royal Corgis has reach Barkingburg alright. Parker: Yes, m'lady. In fact 'er highnesses is already moving away from the city. Lady Penelope: Why, Parker, you're right. I hope everything's going according to plan. (In the car, Brophy was taking the Royal Corgis somewhere instead of going to the Barkingburg castle.) Mr Corgi: Is this Central Park? Brophy: No, sir, we're not going to Barkingburg. Mr Corgi: And why not, pray? Brophy: Because, her highness, the Princess of Bakingburg asked for you to be taken to her royal country house. Lady Penelope: I don't like it, Parker. The arrangement was for Sweetie and the Princess of Barkingburg to take the Royal Corgis to their castle to save their kingdom. Get me the Princess of Barkingburg and Sweetie on the videophone, please. (At the same time at Barkingburg castle, the Princess, Sweetie and the dalmatian were worried.) Dolly: What's taking them so long? Dylan: Yeah, it's not like they're been hold up or something. Destiny: Relax, they'll be here soon. Earl of Barkingburg: Our Butler has not return with them. Princess of Barkingburg: You're right, Sweetie, get me Lady Penelope. (Meanwhile, the car pull over at an abandoned country warehouse.) Mr Corgi: Are we there? Is this the Princess's royal country house? Brophy: Yes, this is the Princess's royal country house all right. (We quickly cut back to Lady Penelope's house.) Princess of Barkingburg: Oh! Why, Lady Penelope, what a coincidence. I was about to contact you. Lady Penelope: Your ladyship, the plans have gone wrong. What has happened to the Royal Corgis. Sweetie: We don't know, our butler was to bring them here, but they're terribly overdue. Lady Penelope: I regret to say that they must have been kidnapped. Princess of Barkingburg: Kidnapped? But how could that possibly.... (The video phone suddenly went offline.) Lady Penelope: Parker! Something's happened. (at IR HQ) Lady Penelope: We've been cut off. And the Royal Corgi's signal has led deep into the country. They have clearly been intercepted by someone posing as the Princess's butler. Chase: Alright, Lady Penelope, don't worry. We'll find them. Sherbet, get Marshall and Rubble, we need Thunderbird 2. I'm suiting up in Thunderbird 1. Sherbet: Okay, Chase, have they managed to tracked down the Royal Corgi's last known postion. Chase: Yes, it's on the map lost known reference alpha zeta 9, beta beta 4. Sherbet: Alright, let's go. Thunderbirds are go! (They suited up, geared up and got into thier vehicles.) Chase: Ready, Thunderbird 1? Thunderbird 1: TB1, ready to launch. Marshall: Us and Thunderbird 2 are ready. Thunderbird 2: Ready for take-off. 5 4 3 2 1 Sherbet: Thunderbirds are go! (Back at the warehouse, Brophy was finishing tieing them up.) Brophy: OK, sir, this is where I take a powder. Mr Corgi: Oh, dear me, before you leave us here, please tell us what it is you want from us. If it's the crystals you want, you could take it. Brophy: Don't worry, sir, we've taken it. I managed to slip it to my buddy at the airport when you were changing your currency. Mrs Corgi: You will never get away with this. Brophy: Oh, yes we will. Just like those men of mine who steal the kingdom's gold supply. Mr Corgi: So that was you, how could you? You monster! What's that smell? It's gas! Brophy: Yes, it's gas, all right. So I shouldn't go around striking matches if I were you. Otherwise, there could be a rather nasty explosion. So long! Prince Waffles: Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared. Mr Corgi: There, there now, son, we'll get out of here as soon as we cut free from these ropes. (On the way to the rescue.) Chase: Sherbet, they're still transmitting. Sherbet: Is it serious? Chase: I don't know. Well, I'm going in to land now. I only hope there's something we can do. (Meanwhile back at the castle, the princess and Sweetie is told that someone is waiting to see them with the geodes.) Princess of Barkingburg: The crystals? But that's impossible. Oh, yeah, I get it. All right, he can come up. Sweetie, stay put with him. I'll get a friend for us to capture him. Sweetie: Get the police over here right away, Earl, I think we've caught the guy who took the Corgi 's crystals. I'll try to keep him talking. Earl of Barkingburg: Yes, Sweetie, right away. (While the two of them are gone, Sweetie keeps on talking to Chandler.) Chandler: I'm here to deliver the geodes to you and collect the second instalment of the payment, in cash, as was agreed. Sweetie: Alright. ( She takes out a box with some cash in it - but it also contains a gun, which she points at Chandler and advises him not to move.) All right, you. Put your hands up! Chandler: You have to catch me first! (And he did, as he was about to escape, Dolly suddenly came out of nowhere with her skateboard and took the box but she end up bumping into a tree. Dylan grabs it but Chandler snatched it from him. Luckily, Dawkins, Dizzy and DeeDee drop the chew toys on the ground and he ended up tripping onto them. The good news is Chandler has been caught but the bad news is the box contain the geodes has lost into the river.) Sweetie: Oh! Oh! The geodes! Oh, the geodes! (Back at the danger zone, part of the house explodes as Chase landed Thunderbird 1. He sees that the Royal Corgi's signal is coming from under the ground - they must be in the house's cellar.) Chase: Sherbet, Marshall, Rubble, I've traced the Duchess to the cellar. We're gonna need the Mole. We've got to get into the cellar of that place, but quick! Sherbet, Marshall and Rubble: FAB. (Sherbet got into the DOMO, while Marshall and Rubble take the Mole to the cellar was.) Mr Corgi: Oh, dear... we shall never get out alive. (Something struck him on the head and collapse.) (Above ground, the situation is increasingly precarious: only one wall of the house is still standing, and if it topples over, the cellar will never take the weight. From Pod 3, a second rescue vehicle appears: the Domo, driven by.) Sherbet: Hey, Marshall, Rubble, you've gotta hurry it up! That wall's gonna give away any moment. Rubble: Yeah. It's this soil. There seems to be a vein of solid rock down here. Marshall: This heat... it's fantastic! (As they bash the door down.) Prince Waffles: Mummy, What on earth is that?! Mrs Corgi: I don't know, what can this be? Rubble: Quickly, this way! (Mrs Corgi and Prince Waffles follow Marshall while Rubble get Mr Corgi and they got out just in time. The Royal Corgis were rushed to hospital. The next morning.) Delilah: Due to your injuries, you'll be alright for a few days. Mr Corgi: Oh, thank you. Doug: Also the warehouse fire was caused of a broken fuse box. Lady Penelope: Oh, dear, how tiresome. You were rather relying on that too. Sherbet: Your highness, we need to tell you something about the geodes. Mr Corgi: But Sherbet and Sweetie, it was ideal. we were able to save our kingdom. Lady Penelope: I-I don't understand. Mrs Corgi: With the Princess's crown jewels. Lady Penelope: I'm afraid I've got sad news about the geodes. Mr Corgi: Now, Penelope! You're not to depress me, dear. I've just been rescued by those romantic young canines from International Rescue. And the FBI have got the man who impersonated the princess's butler. And Interpol have arrested the men who were running that crooked royal mine. And we're going to be able to get back all the things we lost. So don't spoil our day, dear. Mrs Corgi: Why, the Princess of Barkingburg and Sweetie. Princess of Barkingburg: Oh, er... Your Grace I'm, er, glad to see you so well. Mrs Corgi: How nice of you to come all this way to see us. Sweetie: The truth is, your Grace, I have some rather sad news about the geodes. the truth is it's all gone in the river for good. Mr Corgi: Gone? Are you sure? Sweetie: I'm afraid so, your highness. Mr Corgi: Here, Penelope. Open that for me, like a good girl, would you? The truth is, that I have news for you, Princess Sweetie. This is the real geodes we've been taken care off. Sherbet: Then it was a decoy box we accidentally throw into the river? Mr Corgi: Precisely. Now, if you will kindly oblige me with the second half of the loan payment, the crystals are yours for the next six months, as agreed. Sherbet and Sweetie: Here we go again. (The End)